clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky Lips
}} Lucky Lips is the debut album of recording artist Xafinaba, which released in 14th February 2011, to coincide with Valentine's Day. It is a still hit album. It was Pop, Dance and R&B album. It was signed to Club Penguin Music Records under the label Music Industry. It took nearly a year to record, and the release date was earlier fixed to 19th January, but instead released on Valentine's Day 2011. It got mixed reviews- many critics liked the album and other thought there could be more singles. Background Xafinaba Shackers, a penguin who is still in middle school, who is a musical genius, thought to release her own solo album. She thought of singing in an album, so she contacted Club Penguin Music Records and got signed to them. They asked her to make her debut album, and she started to work on it. She started recording in March, finishing in December 2010. The album has 10 songs, and 4 singles. One of a singles feature Lil Wade. The music were produced by herself, Omar Grest and Big Music Co. The album was a success and she's working on her next album, slated to release in January 2012, and she has already revealed the lead single is gonna feature DJ Crow and Meaghan. Recording The recording started in 9th March 2010, in Club Penguin Recording Studios. Since, Xafinaba isn't a resident of Club Penguin initially, the recording to a long time for the song. "I got in Omar Grest as my producer and also later Big Music Co. They were extremely helpful." Xafinaba also produced some songs. She asked Lil Wade to feature in a song, which he did. The recording for the album ended in 1st December, and she went to work with the music videos.Xafinaba talked about recording , "It was very tough but also fun. Since I don't live in the Island, I had to live with aunt and Maggie. I am getting much more people to feature in my next album. They have all been impressed. It was joy to work with such people." Singles * The first single is Lucky Lips, and it is available for both digital downloads and CD formats from its release. It was released in January 3. It reached Antarctican Top 40 in Penguin Official Music Charts and its high ranking was 40. It reached UnitedTerra Top 75. Ranking was 63. It then reached UnitedTerra Singles Chart Top 10 and its peak position was 10. It stayed there for 2 weeks. But in Antarctican Charts, she is currently resting in No.35. It was great success for her * The second single was I love you not, other things was released in January 23, to coincide with her manager and best friend Mina Lele's birthday. It was released for digital downloads from that day, and CD single 5 days later. This song featured Lil Wade. It is, currently, the biggest hit of the year, till now. It hitted all the charts straight to no.1. It later slipped down to No.3 in UnitedTerra Charts, but in Antarctican Charts, it is a non-mover from No.2. It is a great success for her. * The third single Sunflower Smile and it was available for digital download from its release date, February 3, exactly a month after the first single. The song was a less hit, only hitting Antarctican Charts in May in the no.40. It later slipped off. * The fourth single, R.I.P (Rest in Peace) was very poplar among penguins. This was a much more silent R&B song, with a pop tempo. It climbed up to both countries Top 10. In the USA charts, it was non mover for record 52 weeks in No.3. In the UnitedTerra charts, however, it hitted No.9 at first, after being non-mover for 3 weeks, it hitted No.2. It was a success. Release date: February 9 Track listing Reception Commercial performance The album debuted at No.5 on the CP Albums Chart, on 16 February 2011, two days after the album was released. The next week, the album climbed to No.2, where it stayed for 2 weeks- then dropped a place. Then it became fixed in ultimately No.3. In the Antarctican Top 40 Albums, it went straight to No.1, where it is still now. In the day after the release, it charted the UnitedTerra Albums Chart, and stayed No.1 for 4 weeks- then it dropped out. It is now stable in No.2. The album also went No.1 in Freezeland Albums of 100, and No.10 in Pengolia. Critical responce Upon it release, the album received positive remarks from music critics, based on the aggregate 60/100 marks from the Penguin Official Music Charts. Ratings from others, including MusicWeekly, had the marks about 70/100 and the local South Pole City music journal "MusiciansTroupe" gave the album a marks of about 67/100. Magazines and music critics gave it a rating of 6 to 9 ot-of-10 ratings. Critics gave it 4 out of 5 stars. Ratings were similar to all listed, and people loved the album. Websites gave a written review , describing the details, and if they liked it or not. They also gave ratings. Negative comments was there could be more singles. The album was rated overall more than average, and some people even said it can be the greatest album in 2011. Music The genre of the album is mostly dance and pop, but some songs have R&B genre. The album also has techno and hip-hop sounding effects, like the single "I love you not, other things sound a little hip-hop and R.I.P (Rest in Peace) is also a techno song. Omar Grest did the R&B songs, and Big Music Co. did the dance and pop songs. The only feature in the album is Lil Wade. Xafinaba is thought to be bringing DJ Crow, Meaghan, and Katy Spitz in her next album. Chart performance See also * DJ Crow * Cadence * Omar Grest Category:Music Category:Studio albums